Never Gonna Give You Up
by robsgirl96
Summary: Rachel glanced at her phone, finger hovering over the call button beside his number. She had to hear his voice when she told him she had finally been cast on Broadway. He was right about her talent, it wasn't a dream anymore, but the inevitability that he had promised it would be.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So here is my first ever attempt at a St. Berry story. If you like it review. If you have any opinions on the story, let me know. Love you guys!

~:~:~:~:

Jesse St. James was a ladies man, and man about town. Everyone loved him. Well, everyone except his competition. And of course the one girl who would never stand to be in the same room as him again.

Rachel Berry was not the animal sweater wearing, knee-high loving girl who everyone knew her to be anymore. She was the dark haired, age appropriate clothed girl who everyone looked at. She didn't care what anyone thought of her. The only opinion that mattered was his...

Rachel glanced at her phone, finger hovering over the call button beside his number. She had to hear his voice when she told him she had finally been cast on broadway. He was right about her talent, it wasn't a dream anymore, but the inevitability that he had promised it would be.

Sighing she realized that him ever speaking to her again was the dream. Things had been dropped on a sour note and she had not talked to him in years. There was no possible way he would talk to her. Let alone even still being in possession of her number.

Putting on her red and black sundress and letting her hair fall in smooth curls down her back, Rachel headed towards the theater where she would be working for the next ten months playing Christine in the production of Phantom. She had met everyone except one character. The directors said that they had not found actors to fill a few of the character slots. Today she would meet everyone and begin reading the script.

Hailing a taxi in front of her apartment building, she hopped in and gave the driver directions for the theater. Just as she was arriving to the front door her phone buzzed.

_**I hope that is you at the front door, and I am not just seeing things**_

Rachel gaped at her phone, unable to comprehend the millions of feeling that flooded her heart. She looked around for the man who was obviously near by. As she turned her head to the left she caught a sight of his curly black hair. Staring at the only person who understood her, she could only manage one word.

"Jesse."


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2. I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter. I know that it didn't cover much, but with the next few chapters I hope that everything will come together.

~:~:~:~:

_"Jesse."_

"You know, I always knew you would end up on Broadway, I just didn't expect you to be my co-star on your first show. You must have shown them all what you are capable of." Jesse said smirking at the girl before him.

"Wait, co-star? You are in the play."

"Rach, I am the Phantom." Jesse replied cockily.

"Oh." was all she could muster.

"So, as much as it pains me to ask this, how did your relationship with Frankenteen go after I was out of the picture?" he asked with a bite.

"We broke up after two weeks. He couldn't handle that I knew what I wanted to do with my life and he just gave up. I think that he and Lauren Zizes are married now, and last I heard, they are expecting." Jesse shuddered at the mental picture Rachel had just put in his head.

"Oh, do you keep in touch with anyone else?"

"Mostly just Kurt, he and his partner have just adopted a beautiful baby girl and named her Audrey." she said recalling her god daughter.

"Well then, give them my congrats, how are you doing? I noticed no more animal sweaters and knee socks." he laughed.

"After we broke up I changed my look. You were the only one who even liked the sweaters. I needed something different, so Kurt gave me a makeover." she whispered.

"You look amazing." he said eyeing her.

"We had better get inside." she said not waiting for an answer and walking in the door.

~:~:~:~:

A/N: So I got a beta today. She is pretty great. Review and tell me your thoughts so far. Love ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I got my first review! Shout out to Vienna98. I realized that I didn't put a Disclaimer on the first two chapters. But if Glee belonged to me, it would purely be St. Berry all the time. Just saying. So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and review.

Unfortunately I don't own anything.

~:~:~:~:

Jesse let her walk away, smiling to himself. Maybe he still had a tiny chance. Following her into the theater, he sat beside her.

Rachel couldn't supress the happiness that she felt. He was here, beside her. She fought the urge to reach out and touch him. He hadn't changed.

" Jesse, can I ask you something? " Rachel whispered.

" You just did. " he smirked.

" No seriously. " she continued after he had nodded for her to continue.

" Do you eveer regret it? I mean do you ever think about what could have been if you hadn't broken up with me? Where we would be. " she whispered.

" All the time, you don't know how many times I have had the urge to call you, just to see if you would pick up. Or comment on one of your silly myspace videos just to tell you how wonderful you sounded. I wasn't even sure you still had my number. It is my one biggest regret. I chose winning a fourth consecutive national championship over love, it was a bum deal. All in all I missed you. " he rambled out.

" Same here. " she smiled.

" Lets just go on with the show and see where we end up. I would love to get back together with you, but we don't need a break up to ruin the show. I mean, afterall, this is Phantom we are talking about. " he smirked.

" I agree, so are we okay?"

" If we aren't at this second, we will be, I promise it." she replied.

" So how did we get cast without knowing about one another? I mean when I was cast I had to read with characters. How did you slip past me? " she wondered.

" Easy, they only cast me two days ago. They said by their judgement there was going to be great chemistry between the phantom and Christine. Little did they know that we have had chemistry for a while. " he said winking at her.

" Still full of yourself. " she joked.

" Ladies and gentlemen, please let me introduce our lead rolls. Rachel Berry will be our lovely Christine, Michael Leigh will be our Raoul, and Jesse St. James will play our Phantom. Please turn your scripts to the first scene between the Phantom and Christine, we will pick up right after the Phantom of the Opera and lead straight into Music of the Night. " the director stated.

" Naturally we start with our love scene. " Rachel joked.

" Most definately. "

~:~:~:~:

**A/N: Well guys what did you think? We worked hard on the chapter, but trust us when we say there is more to come. Please review. ** **We are going to pick one person to dedicate each chapter to. Love always. Keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

This lovely chapter is dedicated to our 2nd reviewer, Natalie! Thanks for the review it means the world to us.

Well guys you know the deal, I do not own Glee. Same deal as before, you review we dedicate! Love you all!

~:~:~:~:

_**"Most Definately."**_

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

Rachel closed her eyes and let his voices flow through her.

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

Slowly he threaded his fingers through hers.

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write_

_For I compose the music of the night _

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

When he finished the song, it was brought to her attention that he was holding her hand. She gently squeezed his had and slowly let go as the director began to speak.

" Jesse, that was really good. I just know that you and Rachel will sound amazing together. " the director said.

" Thank you Mr. Jameson. " Jesse smiled at the older man.

The rest of rehersals went by smoothly. Everyone was given a chance to get to know one another. After rehersals. Jesse walked Rachel towards the door.

" Hey Jesse? "

" Yeah? "

" Would you like to come over to my apartment? I was making a crockpot lasagna and I made more than enough, but it should be done by now. You know, so we can reconnect and all."

Jesse smiled at the offer.

" I would love to. Let me get a cab. " he replied.

Watching Jesse St. James attempt to yeild a cab was hilarious, so naturally, Rachel cut in. Pushing him aside, she stepped one foot off of the sidewalk and stuck her thumb out. Jesse couldn't believe his eyes as a cab slid to a hault in front of the girl.

Stepping in the cab, Rachel looked back at Jesse.

" Coming? "

" Um- Yeah. " he stumbled out.

The drive to Rachel's apartment was peacful. They attempted to catch up, as much as they could without the driver butting in. When they got to her building, they walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor. Rachel put the key in the lock and opened the door. Jesse almost groaned at the deliciousness that was wafting from the kitchen.

" Just so you know, I am now a vegitarian. The whole vegan thing didn't really work out when I got here so I just adapted a little bit. " Rachel said putting her jacket on the coat rack.

Nodding he followed her suit and went into the kitchen.

" Need me to do anything Rach? "

" Um, you can set the table and I will fix drinks. " she said handing him two placement settings.

" Only you would have china with gold stars all over them. " he said smiling at her.

" Hey, gold stars are my thing. " she smiled back at him.

" Yeah, yeah I know. That is one of the things people love about you. You and your over the top obsession to gold stars. " he joked with her.

~:~:~:~:

A/N: Well guys there is one more chapter. What did ya'll think? If you want to find out how the St. Berry date goes, you better review! Gee, sometimes I love blackmail. But seriously, I really want to know what ya'll think of the story so far. To answer Natalie's question, there's definately more to come. We promise from the bottom of our big 'ole hearts!


	5. Please Read This

Just a quick author's note.

If what I have read is correct, Cory Monteith died today. Although I do not ship Finchel, I hope that I am not alone in saying that Glee may not be same without Finn. Our hopes are with his family and co-stars. We hope that everyone will pray for everyone who was connected to him.

R.I.P Cory Monteith.

7/14/14 12:25 A.M.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Again guys, I don't know anything.

We officially love Vienna98. Thanks so much for your reviews! They mean so much to us.

~:~:~:~:

Rachel filled the two plates full of her lasagna. She was getting ready to take a huge bite when Jesse spoke again.

" I missed you. " he mumbled quickly shoving a bite of food in his mouth.

" I, uh, I missed you to. " she smiled.

" What are you smiling about? "

" THE Jesse St. James just showed that he has a soft spot. " she replied mockingly.

Just smiling, he shook his head and continued to eat. They sat in comfotable silence as they continued their dinner. When they were done they cleaned up the dishes and put leftovers away.

" Well, I guess I should be go- "

" Would you like to stay and watch Funny Girl with me? "

They smilied at eachother for a minute before he replied.

" Why Miss. Berry, are you trying to get me to stay? " he asked cockily.

" Not if you are going to act like that. " she laughed at him.

Making her way to the living room, she leaned over to retrieve the dvd and put it in the player. Sitting on the couch, she realized that he was still infront of the door, so she motioned for him to sit down next to her. He made his way over to the couch and sat beside her. As the movie continued on, they found one another slowly making their way towards eachother.

Somewhere towards the middle, he noticed that his arm was around her and she was snuggled into his side. Smiling to himself, he continued watching the movie. It wasn't until the credits he heard a soft snoring coming from the girl beside him.

" Rach, Rach the movie is over wake up. "

" No. " she grumbled.

" I have to go. Please wake up. "

" No. "

" Rachel Barbara Berry, if you do not wake up I will be forced to resort to drastic measures. " he stated.

" No."

" Okay, you asked for it. "

He turned a tad to his right and began tickling her. She squealed and tried to get away but his hold on her would not let her move too far.

" Jesse stop! " she squealed trying her best to squirm away.

" Nope, you didn't want to wake up, so you made me resort to the most extreme of measures. " he said as he continued tickling her.

Naturally she did the only thing that she knew would stop him. She kissed him. He went rigid at first but then he kissed her back. The kiss was slow and sweet. She put her hand in his hair and slowly massaged his scalp. He slowly pulled away.

" Rach, maybe we shouldn't, not just yet anyways. " he whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

" Jesse? "

" Yes? "

" Can you do something for me? "

" Anything. " was his reply.

" Will you stay with me tonight. Just spend the night. Please? " she begged, her bottom lip poking out.

" All I have planned tomorrow is rehersal. So I don't see why not. I can just leave early and go get some clothes. "

" Actually. "

" Actually? "

" I still have one of your shirts, might be a tight fit, but I could never get myself to get rid of it. If you don't mind wearing the same pants that is. " she nervously laughed.

" Then I guess I am all set. " he smiled back at the girl.

" Thank you Jesse. "

" Why are you thanking me? " he asked.

" Because despite all of our drama, we reconnected, and it was all because of you. I mean you are agreeing to stay with me and we haven't seen eachother in forever. " she rushed.

" Well, when you put it that way, maybe I should just leave. " he said getting up.

" Jesse St. James, if you walk out of that door, I promise you that I will make your Broadway life hell. And we both know that I have the initiative to do it. " she replied.

Smiling, he made his way back to her and the couch.

" I wouldn't dream of having the rath of Berry on me. " he mocked.

" Come on lets go to bed. " she sugguested.

Following her to the back of the apartment, he got ready for bed as he waited for her to finish her routine. Naturally, he fell asleep after 20 minutes. When she was done, she returned to the bedroom and climbed into the bed. Snuggling in next to the sleeping man, smiling when he naturally wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer into him. This was the first time in a long time that Rachel Berry had fallen asleep without any effort, or her natural nightmares.

~:~:~:~:

A/N: So guys, what did you think? We worked extremely hard on this chapter, it is a little bit longer than the others. Honestly, we think that the chapters are going to get a little bit longer each time. Hope you like it so far. Reviews are amazing! So do it! Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 6

**So we figured that since everyone will be mourning the sudden loss of one of the original cast, we would upload one more chapter. To honor his time on the show, we are going to have a Glee marathon. Three seasons of Glee and a whole bunch of candy and popcorn.**

**This chapter is dedicated to MusicalLover17. Thanks for your review! It means the world to us.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything Glee. All of the characters belong to the creators of Glee.**

**~:~:~:~:**

When Rachel woke up, something was different. She went to look out of the window but was quickly stopped by an iron grip around her waist. Just able to flip over, she found herself face full of Jesse's chest. Relaxing she snuggled into him a little more and let sleep over come her once again.

Jesse woke up to a small body curled into his. Smiling he pulled her closer to him.

" Wake up Rachel, it's time to get ready for rehersals. " Jesse nudged the girl.

" No. "

" Do we really have to go through this again? We bothknow the lengths I will go to wake you up. " he reminded her.

" I'm up, i'm up. " she grumbled, stumbling out of the bed.

He smiled at her as she sifted through her closet. She grabbed a black shirt and threw it at him. Grabbing clothes for herself, she walked out the room and went to the bathroom. Looking at the shirt, he noticed the UCLA logo on it.

It was the first shirt he had received from the school after his acceptance. He had forgotten he had given it to her. Throwing the shirt on with his jeans, he headed out into the kitchen.

" Jesse, if you are looking for coffee, that is the one thing I splurge on. So lets go so we won't be late for rehersal. " she said grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

" Wait for me! " Jesse hollered after her.

~:~:~:~:

They walked into the rehersal with coffee in hand. Sitting down they noticed that there were more people than the day before.

" What is going on Jesse? Do you know anything? "

He shook his head no and looked around for the director. Spotting him he headed towards the man.

" Sir, if you don't mind my asking, who are all of these people? " Jesse asked.

" They are all of the costume and make up people. Oh and there are some of the extras too. We are just going to start practicing in costumes. The sooner the better. " the director replied.

Jesse nodded and made his way back to Rachel to explain what was going on. Naturally, she squealed in delight. Grabbing her hand, they walked towards the stage.

~:~:~:~:

**A/N: Well guys, this was our extra chapter. Not the greatest we know, but we decided to cut this chapter in two. It was really, really long. So tell us what you think. Leave us a review and we will be sure to reply. Hope to see you next chapter! Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well thanks to our newest reviewer Stellamia22, whom this chapter shall be dedicated to. We are going to try to make this our longest chapter yet. Just for you! Thanks for the review! Hey look, we rhymed for you!**

**Disclaimer: ****You know the deal guys, we own absolutely nothing. I know, it is sad, but it is true.**

**St. Berry all the way!**

**~:~:~:~:**

" I love the production, but I HATE those corsets that they are trying to fit me into. I mean come on, yeah it is the style from then, but even I am not that small. You have it easy, you just have to add a cape to your everyday attire. " Rachel ranted getting in the cab.

" Hey now, those are really tight pants. It's not as easy as it looks. " Jesse houghed getting in beside her.

" Lets go get some dinner. I am starved! "

" Rachel, are you okay? You haven't stopped talking since rehersal ended. "

" I'm fine. " she muttered giving directions to her favorite little place, 'Snice.

The rest of the cab ride went slowly. The two passengers would randomly catch one another sneaking glances at the other, then quickly turn away as if nothing had happened. There was something there, and they both felt it, but it was too soon to act on it.

Getting their food, they sat down beside one of the windows in the restaurant.

" I reckon we need to take seperate cabs from here. " Jesse said taking a bite of his wrap.

" Or you could stay again. " Rachel shrugged.

Jesse set his wrap down and just looked at the girl sitting infront of him.

" Look Jesse, since we broke up the first time, I could never really sleep well. Then after Finn and I got together the nightmares started and I had to force myself to fall asleep. I didn't have to do that with you last night. Call me greedy, and maybe I am, I just don't want to go back to not being able to sleep. " she revealed.

" I could never really sleep either, it was like a peice of me was missing, and in a way it was. What do you mean that nightmares started after you started dating Finn? " he asked curiously.

" I never felt that I was good enough for him. I had nightmares of yet another boyfriend leaving me. Except I always happened to walk in on Finn and Quinn or Finn and Santana. I didn't like dreaming the dreams, but I guess they were more like warnings because I just recently found out that he had cheated with both of them. Lately the dreams have been more along the lines of I have finally gotten here, after the play I look out and no one is there and I am all alone. There is this creepy voice that whispers to me going on about 'No one loves you Berry, you're here alone and that is the way you will always be.' Last night I didn't have those dreams and it was the most peaceful sleep I had had in the longest time. And it is all because of you I'd wager. " she rambled.

" So you want me to stay again? "

" Please, even if it is only for one more night, atleast I will be able to sleep. " she said popping a chip in her mouth.

" Careful Rach, before you know it, you will ask me to move in. " he laughed.

Grinning at him, she threw her trash away and headed out to hail a cab. He had agreed to stay with her. He didn't laugh when she told him the truth. For the first time in a long time, she had felt wanted.

" Can we stop at my place so I can grab some clothes, or do you have more shirts of my hidden away in some kind of shrine? " he joked with her.

" Yeah, that is fine. But that is for me to know and you never to find out. It's a secret. Even if I did have another shirt, I wouldn't give it to you. That shirt is normally my pajamas. " she laughed at the look on his face.

Stopping in front of his building, he led her through the doors to the elevator.

" See, my building actually has an elevator and you don't have to walk up 5 flights of stairs every day twice a day just to get home. " he said.

" I will have you know that is my exercise every day. That is why my legs are fantastic and I am fit. Other than my run every day that is. " she snapped.

" Okay Rach, welcome to my home. " he ushered her in.

She stood in the foyer and just stared. His apartment was huge. You could tell it was for a bachelor, but it was decorated beautifully. The earth tones in the carpet went well with the deep chocolate of the couches. She knew he was well off, but this was just extarordinary. She watched as he disappeared to the back of a spacious hall way.

" You can come in, I don't bite. " he laughed.

She walked into his bed room. She was in love with the hardwood floors and huge picturesque window that was perpendicular to the huge bed in the middle of the room. She was so stunned, she didn't see him walk up beside her.

" Close your mouth Rach, you might catch a fly. " he said closing her mouth with his finger.

Walking over to his closet he started grabbing things he would need. He laughed loudly as she grabbed a t-shirt mumbling something about 'for the shrine'.

Waiting for him to get done in the restroom, she sat on the bed and hugged his shirt to her closely. She couldn't help but laugh at the fact that the majority of his wardrobe was still black.

" I got everything you ready? " he asked sneaking up on her.

" Yeah, lets go. " she said, secretly not wanting to leave.

He noticed on the cab ride back to her place, that she refused to let go of his shirt. Her small hands grasped it like it was the last thing that would keep her sane. He couldn't help the feeling of accomplishment that flooded through him. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him looking at her.

" You aren't getting this one back. Just saying. " she motioned to the shirt he was holding.

" I wasn't going to try to. Judging by the death grip you have on it, I doubted you would be releasing it anytime soon. " he joked.

" It's soft. " she whispered.

His heart melted at the vulnerability that was evident in her voice. Suddenly he was glad he grabbed two or three for her to keep.

As the walked in the building, he has draped his arm over her shoulder. She snuggled into his side. They walked up the stairs to her apartment in a comfortable silence.

" I am going to put this stuff in your room. Then we can decide what to do. " he said.

" I think I'm just going to get comfortable and relax in bed. " she said leading him to her room.

He opened his bag as he watched to walk into the bathroom. When she got back, he noticed her hair was pulled up, she had his shirt on, and was wearing yoga pants. Scooting over he smiled as she snuggled into his side.

" I could get used to this. " he murmured.

" I think we both could. " she said looking up at him.

" Jesse? "

" Hmm? "

" Sing to me. "

He smiled at the top of her head. Quietly he started singing the song that started all of this. He felt her relax and was soon met with the quiet snores emmiting from her body. He found himself drifting off as he sang the last line of the song.

_Let me start by saying, I love you._

**~:~:~:~:**

Rachel didn't even remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was him singing to her. Flipping over she was met with a cold pillow. Dread and sadness filled her. It wasn't until she realized there was a note on the pillow that she calmed down.

_Rach,_

_I hope that I get back before you wake up. But if I don't just go back to sleep. I ran to get our coffee. Since it is one of the only off days we have, I figured we could talk and relax for the day. See you soon._

_xo,_

_Jesse_

She could only smile at the considerate thought he left for her. She let herself drift back to a peaceful sleep.

" Rachel, wake up. " Jesse carefully shook her.

She opened her eyes and was met with a face full of him. They stared at one another for a moment before she closed the distance between their faces. The kiss was sweet and slow. Jesse pulled away so he could speak again.

" Come on now, wake up. I got our coffee. It is on the table waiting for you. " he said helping her out of the bed.

Drinking their coffee, they talked about everything. How instead of UCLA he went straight to Broadway. How she made it two years through NYADA before she left because she had been cast in Phantom. When they had finished talking, they made their way to the couch.

Rachel had put Singing In the Rain in the DVD player before coming to sit by Jesse.

" Jesse, will you answer something for me? " Rachel asked nervously.

" Anything. " was all he said.

" What are we doing? "

" Pardon? " he asked confused

" What does all of this make us? We somehow managed to slip into old habit. " she whispered.

" What do you want us to be? "

" I am not quite sure yet. I know that I was thinking we could alternate between apartments, because I don't think I will ever be able to sleep peacefully without you beside me again. Honestly? I like what is happening. I don't feel lonely anymore. " she replied drawing a circle right above his heart.

" Well lets just continue down this path and see what happens. I like it to, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I love the idea of alternating apartments. And I agree with you, I don't think I will be able to sleep without you in my arms. " he said looking at her.

" Glad we could reach an agreement. " she said nodding and pulling his arm around her.

They watched the rest of the movie. Occasionally singing the songs. Rachel was comfortable. She felt safe wrapped up in Jesse's arms. At the end of the movie, she noticed he had fallen asleep. She woke him up the only way she could think of. She kissed him. It was a small peck. His eyes fluttered open and she walked away smiling.

" You are an evil woman. I will get you back. " he glared at her.

Getting off of the couch, he chased her around the living room and into the bedroom. Picking her up and throwing her on the bed, he started tickling her.

" Payback is a bit-." he was cut off by her lips.

This kiss wasn't like all the others. It was needy, yearning. Her fingers found their way into his hair. He pulled her body closer to his. Hands were everywhere and the kiss was intense. He rubbed her breast from over her shirt.

" Jesse, I have to tell you something. " she rasped out between kisses.

**~:~:~:~:**

**A/N: Well there it was, our longest chapter! What does Rachel have to tell Jesse? Sorry for the cliffe but you will just have to continue reading to find out. Thanks again to all the people who have reviewed. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review and tell us what you think she has to tell him, pinky promise we will tell you if you are right or wrong. First person to guess right get the dedication next chapter! **

**Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 8

**So, just a random question, do any of ya'll drink hot tea with lemon juice in it. Cause I do and it is just delicious. But what I have a huge habit of doing is pulling my glee playlist up on Youtube, drinking tea, and working on my vocals when I write. Maybe it is just me.**

**Well, our newest reviewer was under the name guest. So this chapter can't be dedicated. Guys guess what!? We broke 10 reviews. We know it isn't many, but we hope that you will continue to review! We weren't sure if we were going to try to beat the length of the last chapter, but we tried. Here's hoping. Your reviews inspire us. So keep doing it!**

**Disclaimer: ****We own absolutely nothing. If we did, Finchel never would have existed.**

**St. Berry all the way!**

**~:~:~:~:**

_" Jesse, I have to tell you something. " she rasped between kisses._

Leaning back, barely breaking contact, he looked at her curiously.

" And what would that be? " he asked.

" Well, I have a feeling we are fixing to do some _things_, because I just can't keep my hands off of you. I just wanted you to know that I am not on the pill. Oh, and Iamstillavirgin. " she rushed.

Taken aback, he just continued to stare at her. After all this time, she still hadn't given herself to Frankenteen? A surge of happiness flooded through him. She was willing to give him everything after all. Reaching up, he kissed her forehead and got up.

" What's wrong? What did I say? " she panicked.

" It is like I told you all those years ago, you deserve an epic romance, and instead of taking you in a fit of random passion, I am going to give you the romance you deserve. " he replied.

Tears filled her eyes. He really did care about her. Enough to wait. Finn had always tried to push her into it, but she always held her ground. She was practically giving herself to Jesse and he was promising her an epic romance. Standing up, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

" That is quite possibly the sweetest thing you could have said to me. You really are a quadruple threat aren't you? " she smiled into his chest.

He let out a burst of laughter.

" _Quadruple _threat? I have only ever heard of a triple threat. " he mocked.

" Quadruple threat. You can sing, dance, act, AND have amazingly fantastic good looks. " she explained.

" Just amazingly fantastic? " he winced as she slapped his chest.

" Glad to know that I could contribute to that epic ego of yours. " she said rolling her eyes.

" Sweetheart, you created over half of the ego. I was just an innocent by standard before I met you. But that is why we get along so well, your ego matches mine. " he said bracing for another smack.

" Yeah yeah. I might have an ego, but it is no where a huge as yours. " she stated glaring up at him.

" Prove it. "

" Fine. Bet is I can go longer without complimenting myself, or comparing anything to my standards longer than you. " she huffed.

" What are the stakes? " he asked.

" You can come up with that. " she shrugged grabbing one of his shirts, a pair of shorts and headed towards the door.

" Winner chooses loser's fate. " he challenged.

" You're on. " she said walking out the door.

Smiling to himself, Jesse got dressed and ready for bed. He was climbing into the bed when Rachel came back into the room.

" You know, you look really pretty with your hair pulled up like that. " Jesse said smiling at her.

" Thank you. " she smiled back.

Climbing in the bed beside Jesse, Rachel felt at home.

" We really should get a tv for this room. " she huffed.

Laughing he just nodded and pulled her into his arms.

" You think maybe you could stand spending the night with me tomorrow? I haven't been there at night in three days. It might think you are kidnapping me or something. " Jesse joked.

Yawning, she replied, "Sure. Just remind me to pack a bag in the morning. "

" Sure thing. "

With that, the couple fell asleep holding one another.

**~:~:~:~:**

She was trying to sleep, why was there an incessent ringing noise interrupting her? Turning in his arms, she poked Jesse in the shoulder.

" Get that would you. " she mumbled.

" It's your phone. "

" Fine. " she yawned leaning over to grab her phone.

" Hello, this is Rachel Berry. "

" Rachel! You will never guess what just happened! " Kurt practically yelled into her ear.

" What wouldn't I believe? "

" Audrey just took her first steps! " he chirped, proud of his daughter.

" That is amazing Kurt. Video it for me so I can watch it. " she requested.

" Why don't you just come over. I'll give you cab fare. She misses her Auntie Rachel any ways. " he said.

" I'm not even out of bed yet. "

" The only reason you wouldn't be up now would be because -, Rachel Barbara Berry, who is he?! " Kurt asked.

" Jesse. "

" As in St. James, the very guy you have been pining over since your break up with Finn. "

" Yes, he has spent the last few nights with me. The nightmares stopped. "

" Sweetie, that is amazing. I am glad you reconnected. Bring him over on your way to get coffee. You have to visit the baby! "

" Kurt you are way too awake. Tone it down. I will bring him, AFTER we both have had our coffee, showers and everything else. We can just leave straight from your loft to practice. "

" Practice? Is he an extra? "

" Nope, he is my Phantom. " she said smiling to herself.

" Oh wow. Well come on over. Ethan has already headed to the office. Have I ever told you that I love being a stay at home mommy. "

" Several times. We will see you in a bit. Love you. "

" Love you. "

Hanging up the phone, Rachel decided that it was time to wake the sleeping man beside her.

" Jess, wake up. "

" No, practice isn't for hours. "

" We have to go somewhere. "

" No. "

" Jesse St. James, get your butt out of bed, or I will be forced to resort to drastic measures. "

" Can't be to bad, I am not ticklish, unlike some people in this bed. " he said burrying his head in the pillow.

" Suit yourself. "

Walking to the kitchen, she filled her tea pitcher up with ice cold water. Smiling, she thought about the face he would most likely make.

" Last chance St. James. "

" NO. And you can't make me. "

" Or so you think she muttered to herself.

Slowly she sneaked to his side of the bed. She quickly gave him a peck on his cheek. Leaning back, she raised the pitcher above his back. Dumping the water on the man in the bed, she stepped back, to avoid getting splashed.

" Ahhh! "

" I told you I would have to resort to drastic measures. You made me. " she told him matter of factly.

" That was freakin' cold. " he said shivering.

" Get dressed, we have to go. " she told him.

" Give me a hug Rach. " he said taking a step toward her.

" Keep away from me. " she said running towards the door.

Naturally, he beat her. Shutting the door he chased her around the room and over the bed until she sought refuge in the corner of the closet. Before she knew it, the front of her, well his, shirt was soaked.

" Jesse! Why did you do that?! I just woke you up. That was evil. " she said throwing the shirt at his head.

He didn't really grasp what was going on until he saw her striding towards his bag topless. She really had gotten bold in the years that they had been apart.

" Dress comfortably, we are going to see the baby. " she said grabbing his only blue shirt and walking out.

She returned shortly dressed in his shirt, which fit her like a dress, and black yoga pants. Her hair was separated into pig tails and braided.

" That looks good on you. "

" What? " she asked looking around trying to figure out what he was talking about.

" My shirt. " was all he said.

" Just so you know, any of your shirts that I have worn, or am going to wear, you aren't getting them back. " she said, heading for her nightstand to retrieve her watch.

" I hadn't planned to, I just don't understand what your fascination with them are. " he said honestly.

" You honestly want to know? "

He nodded.

" You promise not to laugh, or walk out and never speak to me again? "

He nodded once more.

" They remind me of you, they remind me of you, they smell like you, and every time I wear one, I feel like you are close to me. Even if you aren't. " she said meekly.

He found himself smiling and walking towards the small girl in front of him. Pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head, he just held her.

" That is quite possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. If you want a shirt, feel free to take it. As long as you wear one, I will be with you in a sense. Just remember, if you take all of them, I will have to go everywhere shirtless. You know how you are, you will think that every girl around me is trying to flirt with me. So at least leave me three t-shirts, and a button up shirt and we will be good. " he said gently.

She snuggled into his chest, softly kissing the bare skin.

"We really have to go Jesse, Kurt is going to freak out wondering where we are. " she mumbled into his chest.

Agreeing with her, he pulled a shirt and pants on. The pair left the apartment shortly after Rachel had packed her over night bag for Jesse's house. Grabbing their coffee, they headed straight for Kurts loft.

~:~:~:~:

" Hey Sammy, is Kurt home? " Rachel asked the older doorman.

" Yes ma'am, I do believe he is home with that little angel. Go on up. "

" Thanks Sammy. "

" Anything for you Ms. Rachel, just promise me you will get me and my wife tickets to your play. I know you will be great! " the man gushed.

" I promise. " she said goodbye and led Jesse to the elevator.

She it the button for the fifth floor. Grabbing Jesse's hand she waited for the ding. Stepping out of the elevator, she pulled Jesse down the hallway to a door that was a tad bigger than all the others.

" Kurt open up or we are leaving. " Rachel said, knocking on the door.

" It's open. " he shouted back.

Jesse followed the girl into her best friends loft, where it was evident there was a baby living.

" Audy! " Rachel exclaimed, swooping the little girl up.

" Awnt Way! " the little girl giggled as Rachel tickled her.

The small girl caught sight of Jesse and pointed at him. Rachel smiled and carried her over the him.

" Audy, I want you to meet my friend Jesse. Jesse, this is my pumpkin, Audy. " Rachel said grinning.

Audrey made a motion that told Rachel she wanted Jesse. Handing the girl to Jesse, she watched as he handled the little girl.

" Yew Untle Hessie, Me Awdwee. " the little girl said smiling at the man holding her.

" She she is not even one, and she already sees the chemistry between the two of you. " Kurt whispered from behind Rachel.

Rachel just watched as Jesse interacted with the girl. He let her lead him into the living room by pointing. He talked to her. Before Rachel could comprehend what was happening, Jesse was playing Ethan's piano for the girl.

" Rachel, if I was not married, didn't have a child, and Jesse was gay, I would so steal him from you. " Kurt said giving his best friend a hug.

" Daddy! " Audrey screamed, beckoning Kurt over to her.

" Yes sweetie? " Kurt asked his daughter.

" Untle Hessie pway lite Poppy. " she said pointing to the man at the piano bench.

" Well Darling, if you ask, maybe Aunty Ray will come sing for you. " Kurt said.

" Pweeth Awnty Way? " the child begged.

" Oh okay. Just for you Pumpkin. " she smiled sitting in the spot Jesse had made for her.

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby._

" I thought I heard Sammy say that Ms. Rachel was here. " Ethan said entering the room.

" Poppy! " the little girl screamed.

" Hey Baby Girl. " he said scooping her up.

" So are you and your guest going to be staying for dinner Ray? " Ethan asked politely.

" No we have rehearsals. We are fixing to leave as a matter of fact. " Rachel said nervously.

Looking at the man, Jesse thought it would be best to introduce himself.

" Hello, I'm Jesse St. James, you must be Ethan. "

" Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you. "

" Well look at the time! We better be leaving Jess. Bye Kurt, Audy. Goodbye Ethan. " Rachel said ushering Jesse out the door. Once they were in a cab, Jesse realized what time it was.

" Rach, practice doesn't start for another 3 hours, what was with the sudden exit? " Jesse asked.

" Ethan and I don't really see eye to eye. He doesn't like me over there that much, so Kurt usually comes to my house. " Rachel said.

" Okay. " was Jesse's only reply.

" So what are we going to do for the next 3 hours? "

" Go to your place. Get comfortable, call the director, tell him we are sick. I can't deal with practice today. " Rachel said on the verge of tears.

" I'll call him when we get there. I will tell him that you are sick and I am taking care of you. Then we will lay in bed, talk and spend the rest of the evening together. " Jesse comforted her.

" Jesse, you are amazing, you know that? " Rachel asked.

Getting on the elevator Jesse hit is floor button. Leading her to his loft, he let her go ahead to the bedroom while he made a few calls.

" Jonathan Mackelroy speaking. "

" Hello sir, this is Jesse St. James, I play the Phantom. I couldn't reach the director so I figured I would call you. "

" Yes, what is wrong. "

" Rachel Berry, our Christine, is sick. She has a fever and is nauseous. I am staying with her until she gets better. I just wanted to let someone know that we will not be attending practice today. "

" Actually, that fits okay. The director and I were talking, you and Rachel could perform the entire play tomorrow. We are going to work with the chorus for the next few days so that they can attempt to keep up with you two. Tell Rachel we hope she gets better, but don't rush. Not only do we not need you two here until Thursday, but we don't want the entire cast to get sick. Enjoy your three days off Mr. St. James, you won't get many more. " the co-director said.

" Thank you Mr. Mackelroy, I will make sure she is in tip top shape by Thursday! " Jesse said hanging up the phone.

Walking to the bedroom, he couldn't help smiling. He had three days off, to spend with Rachel. They were picking up where they left off and he couldn't be more happier.

" Good news Rach! I got you three days off! " Jesse said walking in the room to her going through his closet.

" How did you manage that? " she asked not looking away from the closet.

" Evidently the chorus needs to catch up with us and we are ahead of the game, so we got three days off for you to recover from your fever. " he told her hugging her from behind.

She snuggled back into him.

" Rach, what are you doing? "

" Trying to figure out a way to keep your stuff together, but add mine. " she replied.

" Add yours? "

" Well since we are alternating apartments I brought clothes to last me a while. "

" How did you fit anything into that small bag? "

" I'll have you know that I am an excellent packer. "

" I bet. Now come on, pick out one of my shirts and lets lay down. A nap sounds right excellent right about now. "

" I like this shirt. So I am going to keep it on. "

" Okay, your choice. Lets lay down. "

Following him to the bed, she climbed in beside him and snuggled into his side. Her breathing evened out as she slowly fell asleep in his arms once again.

Jesse pondered to himself. What could have caused so much difference between Rachel and Ethan that she was so quick to get out of there? Had he done something to her. If he had, Jesse would have words with the man himself. Rachel was being restless. He knew she was asleep, but she was moving around and mumbling to herself. Jesse decided to listen closer.

" Jesse- of course- love him. " was all he could make out.

Had she just said that she loved him? He loved her to, he always had, but he didn't want to scare her off by saying it too soon. He would let her say it in her own time and then tell her how he felt.

Rachel jolted upright in the bed. Looking around, she saw Jesse was still there, sleeping soundly. Slowly she lowered herself back into his arms and let him snuggle around her. She loved that she could be this way with him. If the dream she had just had was any inkling, she was going to tell him how she felt at dinner. She couldn't keep it too herself anymore. She loved Jesse St. James and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it.

~:~:~:~:

A/N: Well guys what did you think? This is by far our longest chapter yet! We are so proud. We promise to get into further detail with Rachel and Ethan later on. But tell us what you think is going on. We would love to hear everything. Love you all!


	10. Chapter 9

**We just wanted to apologize for the late update. It took longer to edit than we thought. That and our Glee marathon was LONG.**

**Well guys what did you think of the last chapter? I know that we wrote this, but even I am excited to read what happens. So I was looking at our story traffic. We appreciate all the people who take the time to read this. But It would be even more amazing if you guys would review. Even if it is as a guest, just to show us that you love the story as much as we do. **

**So we are going to do a couple things differently. Since you guys are the only ones who have reviewed, this is for all of you. Special thanks to for reviewing almost every chapter. You guys have made us want to update every day just so that we can see what you have to say. We love you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: ****You guys know the deal. We own nothing of Glee. Well except for our few original character.**

**St. Berry Forever**

**~:~:~:~:**

Jesse woke up to the smell of something wafting from his kitchen. Looking over he noticed that Rachel was gone. Getting up, he padded his way to through the hallway to figure out what was going on. Thinking he would sneak up on Rachel, his stomach growled foiling that plan.

" Rach, babe, what are you doing? "

" It is 8:30, I figured you would be hungry, so I came in here to figure out what I could make. Personally I am starving. " she said adding salt to whatever it was she was cooking.

" Well, what are you making, because it smells delicious. " he stated looking into the pot in front of her.

" Three cheese raviolli because you didn't have anything else in here. "

" Well if a certain brunette hadn't kidnapped me for days and had told me she would be cooking, I would have stocked up. " he joked.

As she checked the raviolli, he pushed her hair off of her shoulder and proceeded to kiss the hollow of her neck. Grabbing her hips in his hands, he elicited a moan.

" Jesse, if you make me burn myself, I will inflict the same pain upon your family jewels. " Rachel said seriously.

Backing away, Jesse held his hands up in surrender.

" Well is there anything I can do to help that won't cause me bodily harm? " he asked.

" Set the table, dinner is ready. " she said scooping the raviolli onto a plate and taking it to the table.

Making sure everything was perfect, Rachel inspected the table once more before sitting down. Looking at Jesse, she began filling her plate up.

" Now I am not too sure how good it is going to be, but here goes nothing. " she said taking a bite.

" Rach, this is amazing. " Jesse groaned putting another bite in his mouth.

" Jesse there is something I need to tell you. "

" You say that a lot you know. "

" I know we have only been reconnected for about a week, but I can't help fe- "

" Rach, I love you. " he said looking her in the eyes.

She stood up and walked over to him. Motioning for him to scoot his chair back, she sat on his lap. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer to her and kissed him.

" I love you to. That is acutally what I was going to say. " she said smiling at him.

He pulled her into a hug and held her there. Picking her up bridal style, he carried her back to the bedroom. Laying her in the bed, he hovered over her. Before she could say anything, he closed the distance a kissed her.

" I love you so much, I don't think I ever stopped. " Jesse whispered between kisses.

" I never did. " she said kissing him.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Rachel trailed her hands over Jesse's chest.

" Rach, if we do this, there is no going back. We will not break things off ever again. You will be mine forever, and I will be yours. " he said looking at her.

" Okay. "

Rachel Berry had always pictured losing her virginity to Jesse, and now it was happening. The sensations he created were greater than she had ever imagined. He made her feel things she never had before. If there was anything Rachel Berry knew, it was that she didn't want this feeling to ever end.

~:~:~:~:

Had it really happened? Was Jesse just dreaming everything? He turnded his head a saw the naked girl in his arms. It happened. She was finally his. No one could take what had happened between the two of them away. Deciding it was time to wake her up, he planted soft kisses from her jaw to her wrist.

" Baby, it's time to wake up. "

" Can't we just stay like this forever? " she mumbled.

" We could, but we both need to wash up. Are you sore? "

" A little, but it's not horrible. "

" Come with me. " he whispered.

She followed him to the bathroom, where he drew a bath for her. Climbing in, she wasn't in as much pain. Looking at Jesse, she motioned for him to climb in with her. Nodding, he stepped in behind her. Sinking down, he wrapped his arms around her petite figure.

" Are you sure you are okay? " He asked worridly.

" I'm fine, just a tad sore, but I expected it. I promise you, I am fine. " she replied kissing him sweetly.

Sighing he relaxed a little. Washing themselves up, they got out of the tub and went to lay back down. She may not have been in pain, but Rachel was exhausted. Kissing Jesse, she layed beside him and just held his hand.

~:~:~:~:

Why did this keep happening to her? Picking her phone up, she hit the answer button without even looking at the caller.

" Rachel Berry. "

" Rach! Ethan and I had a fight. I am bringing Audrey. We are heading to your house. "

" Kurt calm down, I am at Jesse's. Give me half an hour to straighten up. See you soon. " Rachel rushed.

" Jesse, wake up we have to go to my house. Please wake up. "

" What's going on Rach? "

" Kurt and Ethan had a fight, he is headed to my place with Audy. We have to meet them in half an hour. "

" Given the history with Ethan that you haven't told me about yet, call Kurt tell him to come here. If Ethan comes looking for him and the baby, he won't think to look here. "

Rachel nodded and picked her phone up, giving Jesse a kiss and thanking him before hitting the call button. She gave Kurt all of the information and he calmed down a little.

**~:~:~:~:**

" Jesse, you don't understand how huge of a savior you are. " Kurt said walking in the apartment.

" Kurt, what happened? " Rachel said rushing in the living room.

" Ethan was upset. I asked him what was wrong and he started going on about I know how he feels about you in the apartment and I went against his personal wishes. Then I said that I thought he was in the office, so he went on about how dare I try to go behind his back and bring a bitch like you in against his wishes. I defended you and he started asking how much Jesse was paying you and accused me of not taking care of our daughter because I let you touch her. I don't know why he did, but he went off the deep end and hit me. So I called you and now here we are. Jesse do you mind if Audrey and I stay for a couple nights? I promise I am a good house guest and Audrey just loves her 'Untle Hessie'. " Kurt ended smiling at the man.

" Yeah sure. No biggie. The guest room is open. You can set up camp in there. " Jesse replied.

Nodding Kurt took Audrey to the back room and began unpacking. Jesse looked at Rachel.

" We need to talk tonight. " he said walking away.

He didn't mean to upset her, but the things that Ethan had said made him furious. He couldn't let her see him this upset. He walked to their bedroom and sat on the bed, burring his head in his hands. He was breathing so heavily, he didn't notice Rachel sit beside him.

" Jesse, baby, what's wrong? You look like you want to kill something. "

" Nothing. "

" I told Kurt we would be back. We are going to go get dinner. We need to talk. "

Nodding he stood up and let her lead him out of the bedroom. Grabbing their coats, the headed out to find supper.

**~:~:~:~:**

" What happened between you and Ethan to make you run away, and him talk about you like that? " Jesse asked after he had calmed down.

" I am going to tell you something that I haven't talkd anyone. Not even Kurt knows. "

Jesse nodded, urging her forward.

" Right after Kurt and Ethan had gotten together, I had stopped by their house to show Kurt something. The door was unlocked, like it usually was. When I walked in, I didn't see Kurt anywhere. What I saw, was Ethan kissing another guy. That is why he doesn't like me coming over there without him hnowing. He threatened to never let Kurt speak to me again. Being a lawyer, he said he would get me charged with breaking and entering if I ever told Kurt. So I never did. " she said turning away.

Jesse didn't know what to say. He just stared at the back of her head for what seemed like forever. Not knowing what else to do, he just pulled her into a hug. That was when she broke down into tears.

**~:~:~:~:**

**A/N: So what do you guys think? What will Jesse's reaction be to Rachel's revelations? Sorry for the late update guys. We didn't get the chhance to update yesterday because there was a really bad storm and our power went out. So review and let us know what you thought! Love you guys, you really are the best.**


	11. Important Author's Note

**We just wanted to drop all of ya'll a line saying the next chapter will be up soon. We have both had so much on our plates the last couple of days. I got sick, so I am writing this under a blanket and drinking hot tea. I promise guys, we will pick up where we left up as soon as possible. We just wanted to let everyone know that it may be a day or two. Please don't give up on us! We love you all!**

**Love,**

**Cathryn & Megan**


	12. Chapter 10

**Well guys, here you go. We managed to get this chapter out to you. Thank you for standing beside us and not giving up. It means the most to both of us.**

**Special thanks to Vienna98 for the well wishes.**

**You know the deal, unfortunately we don't own Glee. If we did, it would be St. Berry all the time!**

**St. Berry Forever **

**~:~:~:~:**

" Rach, why didn't you just tell me? I would not have judged you. This is ridiculous, what gave him the right to threaten you when he was in the wrong?! You are going to tell Kurt as soon as we get home. If you don't I will. " he said looking her in the eyes.

" Jesse, I can't if I do, i'll never get to see him or Audy again. " she cried.

" Yes you will, because you can tell Kurt he can live with us until he gets back on his feet. I will help him in any way possible if that is what makes you happy. "

He grabbed her hand and walked back to the apartment with the food in hand. Opening the door, they saw Audrey and Kurt playing in the middle of the floor. Smiling at Rachel, he urged her to go toward them while he put food on the table.

" Kurt, can we talk? "

**~:~:~:~:**

Kurt stared at Rachel after she had finished telling him everything. She waited for the blow up that she was sure would come. Kurt looked from her to the blonde little girl playing with her stuffed animals.

" Why didn't you tell me all of this before? I had suspicions, but never any solid evidence. "

" He threatened to never let me see you or Audy again. He threatened to get a restraining order. " she said letting the tears spill over.

Leaning forward Kurt hugged her.

" No matter what he tried, you know that nobody can keep us from talking. That would be like trying to keep cat and dog apart in cat dog. It is physically if not emotionally impossible. " he said.

" Kurt, can I propose something? " Jesse asked interrupting.

" Yeah. "

" Rachel and I were talking and I had a brainstorm. I was going to ask Rachel to move in with me and get rid of the dump that she is in now. I still have a guest room and I figured since Ethan doesn't know where I live, I would be honored if you and Audrey would come live with Rachel and I. Who knows? It could be fun. " Jesse said.

Rachel and Kurt just stared at the man holding Audrey. Rachel knew that he was going to ask Kurt, but she had no idea that he was going to ask her to move in. Jumping up she ran to his side.

" Seriously Kurt, we would love it if you moved in with us. " Rachel agreed, adding infesis to the last word.

" Then I guess it is agreed. I can't let my baby girl be around a man who would not only cheat on me, but would threaten her aunt. He should be out tomorrow, I will go and grab the rest of our things. Can you guys watch Audrey? " Kurt asked.

" Sure, we still have a two days off. " Rachel nodded.

Talking about living arrangements, the three sat at the table to eat dinner while Audrey played.

" As soon as I get my stuff over here Jesse, we are going to begin using my gold star plates. Just saying. " Rachel said seriously.

" I figured as much. " he laughed.

" God, think you two can keep it PG with a toddler and her father living with you now. " Kurt joked.

" We can try. " they said simultaneously.

**~:~:~:~:**

Laying in the bed, Rachel decided to confront Jesse.

" So Jess, you were already planning on asking me to move in huh? "

" Well, um, yeah. I know that we are moving fast, but I have never been more sure about something in my life. I love you and I know in my heart that it was going to happen sooner or later. " he said kissing the top of her head.

" Me either. " she said kissing his collarbone.

The two fell asleep in eachother's arms. Dreams of one another went through their heads. Rachel was fixing to kiss dream Jesse when there was a knock at the bedroom door. Ignoring it she snuggled further into her boyfriends arms. She was just fixing to fall asleep when she heard whispering.

" Act like you are still sleeping Rach, its Kurt and Audy. " Jesse said just loud enough for her to hear.

" Shh, now I want you to go wake up Auntie Ray and Uncle Jesse. " Kurt whispered to the little girl.

Sitting her at the foot of the bed, Kurt walked out of the room to keep from laughing. The toddler stumbled her way to the couple. Jumping on the two of them, the little girl screamed for them to wake up.

" Auntie Way! Untle Hessie! Wake up. Daddy wonts us. Its bweakfist time. " Audrey said.

Jumping up Jesse grabbed the little girl. Through the fit of squeals emitting from the tiny body in his arms, Jesse looked at Rachel.

" Okay Rach, since she wants us to wake up so bad, tickle her. " he said.

" NO! " was all they heard.

Rachel started tickling the little girl her boyfriend was holding. They didn't notice Kurt standing in the door recording the three people. Jesse was so caught up in making the little girl laugh that when Rachel quit tickling her, he just hugged her.

" I wuv woo Untle Hessie. " she said.

Making her way to Rachel, she climbed up into her lap.

" Woo to Auntie Way. " she said hugging her.

Rachel smiled at the girl and hugged her back. Jesse looked at the two of them, noting how content Rachel looked.

Picking the little girl up, they all headed into the kitchen. Kurt was in the middle of making omelets. He was so glad Rachel was a vegetarian now, she was so much easier to cook for.

Rachel sat at the table next to Jesse. She was fixing to say something when her phone dinged, signaling that she had a video message. Kurt looked over at her, just smiling. Rachel opened up the video and looked at the caption.

_We all make one big happy family._

Realizing it was from Kurt, she nudged Jesse to come watch it with her. The beginning of the video was Kurt waking Audrey up and heading to their room. Then it showed Jesse, Rachel, and Audrey all on the bed. Rachel felt her heart swell. All Jesse could do was smile.

" Now just because that is incredibly adorable, don't go having a baby before you get married. " Kurt said pointing his spatula at the couple.

**~:~:~:~:**

Rachel and Jesse completed the nightly routines in record time.

" I can't believe that we only have two more days off. I love being in the play and all, but I am really getting used to us not having to do anything but lay around. " Rachel said fixing the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

" I agree, but we are going to savor every last minute. "

" You reailze that we are both making it sound like we will never see eachother again. " she joked.

" I guess as long as I can wake up to you in my arms every morning, maybe even have Audrey wake us up again, I will be the happiest man in the world. " he said wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

" As long as we are working and living together, I have a feeling we are going to be waking up in eachother's arms quite often. " she replied.

" Rachel? "

" Yes? "

" Promise me something. "

" Anything. "

" No matter what, even if we get angry with one another, the past is behind us and it will always stay that way. You will always know that I love you unconditionally and no matter what. I will always be here for you, when ever you need a shoulder to cry on, when ever you go through one of your random musical marathon moods. I will always sing with you or for you even when you don't ask. You can have however many of my shirts you want. As long as you know that I love you so much. " he rambled.

" Only if you know that I will love you forever and always. You will never get rid of me. Unless you want to. Know that I will listen intently and smile when ever you decide that you want to randomly start singing Queen. I will be here whenever you need me, even when you don't. The past is the past and I personally prefer to keep it that way. I will wear your shirts even when you don't want me to. I will accept your over the top drama king attitude, and you can accept my over the top drama queen attitude. " she reassured him.

They looked at eachother and sat in a comfortable silence. Smiling like idiots they kissed eachother and started snuggling.

" I WANNA SWEEP WIFF AUNTIE WAY AND UNTLE HESSIE!" the shrill scream pierced through their silence.

" Audrey Heather Nicolson, if you do not quiet down and calm down I will take away your play time tomorrow. " they heard Kurt warn the child.

" Do you mind? " Jesse asked Rachel.

" I'm good if you are. "

" Kurt, just bring her in here. She can lay with us until she falls asleep. " Rachel said through the door.

" Rachel, Jesse, if I didn't know any better I would think you are either trying to spoil, or steal my daughter. " Kurt huffed as he brought the little girl in the bed room.

" Just spoiling her. " Rachel said taking the girl.

Audrey laid between the couple and said goodbye to her Daddy. After Kurt walked out of the room Audrey turned to Rachel.

" Aunt Way, Will woo sing to me? " the baby pleaded.

" Of course sweetie. Uncle Jessie and I will definately sing for you. " Rachel assured her.

Looking at Jesse, she motioned for him to begin a song. Jesse took a minute to think about what they could sing to Audrey.

_**I've been alone with you inside my mind**_

_**And in my dreams i've kissed your lips a thousand times.**_

_**I sometimes see you pass outside my door**_

_**Hello! Is it me you're looking for? **_

**I can see it in your eyes**

**I can see it in your smile**

**You're all i've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide**

**Cause you know just what to say,**

**And you know just what to do**

**And I want to tell you so much,**

**I love you.**

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_And tell you time and time again, how much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello! I've just got to let you know._

" Jess, she is asleep. " Rachel started.

Nodding he placed a protective arm over Audrey and Rachel. Smiling, he slowly began to fall asleep. Rachel followed closely behind and soon all three people were fast asleep. Rachel's dream was making her subconsciencely smile. Jesse secured his arm around the two sleeping girls. Audrey was so peaceful as she laid between the two adults. Subconsiencely, she burrowed herself into Rachel's arms. For someone who was just passing by, you would think that they were all just one happy family.

**~:~:~:~:**

**A/N: Well guys, what did you think? I love writing about the relationship between St. Berry and the baby. I made this chapter just a little longer to help make up for my being sick and to help think you guys for sticking with us. We would love some reviews but we won't pester. Just know that I might feel a whole lot better. Maybe even enough to write a whole other chapter for you guys. Well let us know what you thought. We love you guys loads!**

**Love,**

**Cathryn and Megan! **


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: Guys big news! We have broken 20 reviews! You have no idea how much that means to us. We love you so much! So this chapter is dedicated to all of the amazing people who have reviewed the story so far. We couldn't have gotten this far if you guys hadn't liked the story. We noticed you all seem to love our character Audrey. She is adorable isn't she?**

**So I am feeling a whole lot better than I did the other day guys. So here is our lucky next chapter. We hope that ya'll like it as much, if not more than the rest. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal, we have absolutely no ownership of the Glee characters. We only own a few characters. **

**~:~:~:~:**

After another one of Audrey's wake up calls, everyone found themselves sitting at the table eating breakfast. Kurt and Jesse were talking about something and Rachel found herself staring at everyone. Her life was amazing. Granted Kurt's life was going down hill it seemed, and she honestly did feel bad for him, she was thrilled to know that even through all the bad things, she still had him, Audrey and Jesse. Her situation with Jesse was going so much better than she could have hoped for.

" Earth the Rachel. Are you even listening to me? " Kurt asked.

" Honestly no, but I apologize for that. Now what were you saying? "

" I was asking if you and Jesse would mind watching Audrey. Ethan had a huge case today, so I was going to go get the rest of our stuff while he is out, but I really don't want Audrey there in case he randomly pops in. "

" You know we would. "

" I was just making sure. So I am going to get dressed and head over there. Rachel, you know Audy's schedule. I'll be back in a couple hours. " Kurt said heading to the bathroom.

" Jesse, I am worried about him. "

" Why? He can handle himself. "

" What if Ethan comes home? I am worried that something is going to happen to him. We both know what Ethan is capable of. "

" He'll be okay, if anyone can handle anything Ethan throws at them, it is Kurt. " Jesse reassured her.

Nodding, she hugged him and watched as Kurt said goodbye to Audrey. Before he walked out the door, he looked back at Rachel. When she nodded, he felt like he had all of the encouragement in the world. With all of the confidence in the world, Kurt held his head high and walked out the front door. While Rachel cleaned up the dishes and table, Jesse found himself sitting on the floor rolling a ball around with Audrey. Rachel looked on from the kitchen.

She watched on as Jesse made the little girl laugh. No she wasn't ready for kids just yet, she had a career to tend to at the moment and so many things she wanted to do, but she knew that if she ever got married and had kids she wanted it to be with Jesse. How had it come to all this? They had only reconnected a week or two ago. She laughed as she watched Audrey throw a tennis ball at Jesse's head.

" Hey Jess, it is N-A-P time. Think you can get her to settle down? Her pack-n-play is in Kurt's room with the monitors, I will go set everything up. " she said.

" Yeah. Audy, come here. " he said picking the little girl up.

Rachel made her way to the back room. Grabbing the monitor and setting up Audrey's bed, she made her way back out to the living room. When she rounded the corner, she heard Jesse singing. She smiled when she saw him singing to a sleeping body. Motioning for him to come with her, they put the baby up for her nap.

" You ready for a nap to? " Jesse yawned hugging Rachel.

" Yeah, it is only 10:30 in the morning and I am already wore slap out. "

" Lets go lay down then. You got the monitor right? "

" Yeah it's right here. "

They made their way to their room and set the monitor on the bedside table and slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Rachel woke up, she was met with a cold side of the bed. Freaking out, she started panicking. It wasn't until she noticed that the monitor was gone that she calmed down. Jesse had let her sleep in. Climbing out of the bed, she made her way down the hall.

" Jess, what time is it? "

" After lunch time. Audy woke up so I got her lunch. Yours got cold, so I just put it away. " he said flipping through his musicals.

" Put in Mary Poppins. It's her favorite. " Rachel suggested.

They had just gotten to 'Spoon full of Sugar' when Kurt walked in. He had three men walking in behind him. Two were carrying boxes and he was carrying two himself. One of the men was dressed in a suit and was speaking to Kurt.

" Mr. Hummel, we can file for separation tomorrow. But a judge won't see it for a couple weeks. "

" That's fine, I just want out of there and I don't want him anywhere near my daughter. "

" I am sure we could arrange that. I can't promise anything. We are going to have to get a statement from Ms. Berry to prove that he is unfit as a parent, but other than that, everything should be good to go. I will contact you tomorrow afternoon. "

" Thank you Mr. Jones. " Kurt said putting a box on the kitchen table.

" Kurt, what is all of this stuff? " Rachel asked astonished as to how many they had brought in.

" I brought everything that I had ever bought, all of Audrey's things and all of my clothes. " Kurt said matter of factly.

" Rach, can I talk to you for a minute while Kurt unloads all of his things? " Jesse asked.

" Sure, be right back Kurt. "

Grabbing her hand, Jesse led Rachel towards their bed room. Motioning for her to sit on the bed, he sat across from her.

" I just had an idea and I wanted to run it by you first. "

" Okay. "

" Kurt has a bunch of stuff. Like more than I thought humanly possible. There isn't going to be enough room for all four of our things. "

Rachel looked to the floor. She knew he was right, but he didn't want to kick Kurt out. She couldn't bring herself to do that to her best friend.

" So I was thinking, since you are moving in with me anyways, why not sell your apartment? Between your rent money, and the money I would get from this place, we could afford a new place that could accommodate all of us. My parents never use this place and said I could do what ever I wanted with it, so I am sure I could get a good off- "

Rachel cut him off with a kiss. Wrapping herself in his embrace she smiled and hugged him tightly.

" Jess, you are pretty much amazing, you know that right. "

" So you like the idea? I couldn't tell by your face, I thought you were going to say no. "

" I thought you were going to say we needed to get Kurt to leave. I was dreading having to pick between the two of you. " she whispered.

" I would never make you do that. Do you think that Kurt would agree to getting a new place? We could all go look soon, since we will all be living there, we need to make sure everyone is comfortable. "

" I am positive he would. Lets go talk to him. " she said ushering him out of the bedroom.

" Kurt, we need to talk to you. It is important. "

~:~:~:~:

" Yes, God yes! I could use my little bit of money from the rent with Ethan and help pay. This is so exciting. " Kurt gushed after they had told them Jesse's idea.

" I am glad you see it that way, I just saw your boxes, then I thought of what Rachel hadn't brought over here. Trust me there would not be enough room for us to breathe after that. " Jesse said.

" When are you guys free to look? I am free pretty much anytime. "

" Well since tomorrow is our last day off, I will call the Realtor in a minute and see when they can fit us in tomorrow? That good for everyone? " Jesse suggested.

Kurt and Rachel nodded and started talking about how they were going to decorate when Jesse picked his phone up. Truth be told he had been thinking about this for a while. Dialing the number, he spoke with his family's realistate agent. After he hung up, he went back to give the news.

" She can fit us in tomorrow from 10:30 to whenever. I gave her a vague description of our little family and she said she would look for anything she thought would be accommodating. " Jesse said.

" This is great! Now that that is over, lets go get supper, it is like 5:15 and I didn't think to break anything out for supper. " Rachel said.

After everyone was ready, they went to celebrate. From Rachel in his life, to finding a new home, to having one of the most sought after rolls on Broadway, Jesse had tons to celebrate. He didn't think his life could get any better than this. Arriving at the restaurant, the makeshift family was seated and conversation about the new house ensued. For all of them, life couldn't be better than this.

~:~:~:~:

**A/N: So guys, what did you think? It was a short chapter we know. But the next chapter is looking for a house. So bad news, I am going to be headed to Ohio on Friday and I won't be back until Monday evening. Do you think you can stick with us and go that long without a chapter? I promise, I will be working on the chapters we owe you while I am up there. I just won't have an internet connection. So you will get a couple chapters when I get home just to make up for this inconvenience. We love you guys so much!**

**Love,**

**Cathryn and Megan**


	14. Author's Note (Please Read)

Dear Readers.

Hey guys! I just wanted to apologize for not updating recently. You see, my father just came home from a year long tour over seas. I have not abandoned the story. Unfortunately Megan has. She is getting married and is expecting. I am happy for her, but she won't be continuing the story. I am enrolling for my Senior year on Monday, so it may be Tuesday before you get an update. I promise it will be the longest one yet. I just wanted to drop you a line and let you know what was going on. Hope you stick with me and continue the story.

Love you guys!

Cathryn


	15. Chapter 12 (Full Chapter)

**Guess what guys! I am back. And I just wanted to let you know that a mistake occurred and half of this chapter was updated early. I didn't mean for it to happen, but Megs accidentally updated it without thinking. So thank you so much for sticking with us! We love you guys! **

**To our reviewer Mary: ¡Muchas gracias! Tu opinión es todo para nosotros! Sigue leyendo para saber lo que va a ocurrir a continuación. Nos encanta que te hayas quedado con nosotros! Mucho amor, Cathryn y Megan. (This is why I am glad we both passed Spanish!)**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. We own none of the Glee characters, just a few of our own. **

**~:~:~:~:**

Jesse set the phone down beside him. Looking at the sleeping figure in his arms, he smiled to himself.

" Rach, sweetheart, we have to get up so that we can go look at homes. "

" I guess, if we must. "

Laughing at her, he got out of bed and grabbed his clothes. He was on his way to the shower when he noticed her grab one of his shirts and throw it on, pulling up her hair. Smiling, he made his way to the shower. Letting the hot water roll over his body, he instantly felt his muscles relax. He couldn't help his smile as he thought of how great his life had changed in the past week and a half. He not only had the girl, but his career was great, and he had the most precious 'neice' a guy could think of. Washing up, he stepped out of the shower and was met with Rachel's face in his chest.

" Rach! I am so sorry! Are you okay? "

" Jess, I promise I am good. Well looking at the gorgeous man in front of me, I would say that I am so much better than good. " she said looking at the naked figure in front of her.

" Rach, I don't know if we have time. We better just go ahead and wait for this evening. " he said huskily.

Pouting, Rachel kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the bathroom letting him get dressed. Sitting on the couch, she waited for him to finish up. Kurt was in the kitchen making them all coffee.

" Rachel, how does Jesse like his coffee? "

" Same way I do. "

" So just enough sugar to cut the bitterness, but nothing else so you can get the full effect of the caffeine? "

" Of course. "

Laughing, Kurt finished making the three travel mugs and set them on the table. Turning the corner, he saw Rachel and Jesse sitting on the couch just holding one another. He didn't think they could get any cuter. He couldn't be happier for his best friend. She had truly met her match and was obviously reaping the benefits of second chances. He saw a look in her eyes that she never had with Finn. His brother had almost ruined her for any other man. Now he was a father to a little girl whose mother could rip out your heart and turn your body into a pretzel. Smiling to himself, he cleared his throat so they knew he was there.

" Audrey is coming with us, so I have to get her hair done but other than that, we are ready. How about the two of you? "

Jesse and Rachel nodded. Getting off the couch they held hands and walked to the table to retrieve their coffee. When Kurt had returned with Audrey, they proceeded to walk outside. Walking into the Realtor's office, they were greeted by the St. James' family Realtor.

" Hey guys! My name is Lindsay. We have set up some viewings within your price range that I know you will love. How about we head out? " she suggested, tightening the belt on her pea coat.

Everyone smiled, nodding excitedly. Letting Lindsay lead the way, they scurried out into the business that was New York and headed to their first stop. That was one of the things Rachel loved about the city. You could walk everywhere and didn't have to rely on a taxi or having a motor vehicle.

" So guys. This is a lovely pent house. It is one of the more popular ones that we show. It has a living room, full dining room, completely stocked kitchen, four bedrooms, two and a half baths, the master bedroom has a huge walk in closet and full bath in the room. The other full bathroom is at the end of the hall, while the half bath is closer to the living room. The living room and bedrooms all have carpeting, the bathrooms all have linoleum flooring. Every other room in the house in hardwood. The master bedroom has a huge bay window looking over Central Park. I will let you look around now and just let you get a feel for the place. " Lindsay said going to fix the temperature.

" Lindsay is this the biggest place you are showing us today? " Jesse asked.

" Yes, the others range from two to three bedrooms. " she nodded.

Looking at Rachel, he motioned for her to follow him. Leading her to the master bedroom, he turned her around and grasped her hand.

" Picture us living here. Picture me and you laying in a bed right over there, waking up and hearing Kurt and Audrey in the living room singing and playing around. Watching as our child or children grew up and came bursting through our door telling us to get up that it is the first day of school. This is us Rach, it is all me and you. " he said looking into her eyes.

Her eyes glistened as she thought of everything he had just proposed to her. It was all she ever wanted. She could picture a little boy or girl with her eyes and Jesse's long curly hair bounding through the door telling them how school went. She could see Kurt and Audrey living with them. They were all a family now. Looking at him, she made her decision.

" Let's talk to Kurt, but this is the house I want. This is the house we need. Everything you said, about having a family and watching all of the kids grow up, it has to happen here. I know it is going to be tight with money, but this is us Jess. "

" Sweetheart, you know that money is no issue. I have the trust fund that my grandfather made for me when I was young and trust me when I say we are going to be just fine. And don't go giving me the speech about not wanted handouts, because I promise you, with time, what's mine is going to be yours. With you, I not only get the love I have longed for, but I get a family. Kurt may as well be my brother. You love him as one and honestly so do I. Audrey has already started calling me Uncle Hessie, so it was only a matter of time. " he smiled, kissing her on the head.

Just as she was beginning to say something, Kurt walked through the door.

" I know the rational thing to do would be to continue looking at different places, but guys, I think this is it. Audrey was sitting the the smaller room and said: " Ish thish my woom? " I have already had so many decorating ideas for mine and her rooms. " Kurt said excitedly.

" We were just fixing to come ask you about that. We agree whole-heartedly. Jesse said money wasn't an issue. Can you believe it Kurt? We are one big family. Who would have known? " Rachel asked.

**~:~:~:~:**

**A/N: Well guys like I said earlier, I apologize for the mistake. But here is your whole chapter. I know that it is short, but I promise to make it up to you. With school starting soon, I won't be able to update everyday, but I promise that I will update at least once, if not twice a week. I love you guys! Thank you so much for sticking with me.**

**Love,**

**Cathryn**


	16. Chapter 13

**Well here is the next chapter. I have to say that it is honestly a lot harder to write without my beta. But that was just to be expected. Well after the unfortunate mix up with the last chapter, I still want to apologize. So here you go guys! I hope that this chapter is up to your expectations. I hope ya'll enjoy how I decided to go with everyone's point of views as opposed to just a regular point of view. Let me know what you think in one of your amazing reviews! Love you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee, I just own my few characters.**

**~:~:~:~:**

**Jesse's POV**

I can't believe that I have had so much great things happen in such a short amount of time. I not only have had the opportunity to apologize to Rachel, but she accepted and came back into my life. I am honestly the luckiest guy in the world. Not to mention the fact that I now have a brother. Kurt has been so accepting of our reuniting that we are even buying a house. I have an amazing 'niece' who thinks that I hung the moon.

I looked at Rachel as I signed the lease to our new home. I was telling the truth when I told her that I could picture our lives here. I love her more than anything. Yes we have to get back to rehearsal tomorrow, but instead of working out which house we would go to, we would be going home together. Life couldn't be more perfect. At least that is what I thought before we got back to my house.

" It's about time you got back. I was waiting for you. " Ethan said from in front of the door.

" What are you doing here?" Kurt asked flabbergasted.

" I came to hand you the papers in person. You really should have known better than to assume that I wouldn't find you personally. " Ethan smirked.

" Rach, maybe we should go inside and leave them to talk. " I suggested.

" No, don't bother, I need witnesses. " Ethan held a hand up effectively stopping us from walking through the door.

I stood there not knowing what to do. I didn't want to leave Kurt alone, but I didn't want to deal with all of this drama on what had started out as such a happy day for me.

" First off, our marriage has never been a good one. So I have no problem with divorcing. Secondly, I am more than willing to not put up a fight in this decision. Thirdly, I don't want anything to do with that little girl, she was never mine, she was just a ploy for you to attempt to keep us together. Jonathan has been there for me this whole time. What do you think all those late night 'meetings' were. So here is my signature. I am glad this is over. " Ethan said pushing past all of us.

All of us just stood there at a loss for words. Looking over at Kurt, I saw him just smiling.

" Kurt? Are you okay? "

" Okay? I am wonderful. I get the non-messy divorce I wanted, and a family that I never knew I wanted. "

" Well, um- lets go inside. We had better start getting ready for bed. " Rachel said still confused.

" Yeah, we have rehearsal tomorrow. We had better get some sleep. " I agreed following her to the bed room.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep, was Rachel whispering I love you and curling into me.

**~:~:~:~:**

**Rachel's POV**

I never thought that I could be more excited about moving than I was right now. I woke up this morning ready to go to rehearsals. I poured our cups of coffee and started brainstorming about ways to decorate our new house. Of course I would check with Jess and Kurt before making any major decisions, but I couldn't help myself.

After the chaos that occurred after we got home last night, we all fell asleep rather quickly. Jesse and I started snoozing extremely fast. I smiled to myself when I walked into the bed room and heard the shower running. Quickly shedding my clothes, I stepped into the bathroom and was met with the lyrics to Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen. Stepping into the shower I was noticed that Jesse had his eyes closed and was rinsing the soap off of his wet body.

I grabbed the shampoo and poured a little in my hand. Reaching up, I slowly began to massage his scalp. I wasn't paying attention until his humming stopped and he pulled me closer to him.

" Did you plan on us getting out anytime today? " he asked smirking at me.

" Of course, but I figured we needed to wash up first " I said innocently.

He smiled at me and proceeded to wash me up. Needless to say, we didn't leave the shower for another thirty minutes.

**~:~:~:~:**

**Kurt's POV**

I looked at my sleeping child. No matter what he said, she would always be wanted. Not only by me, but my family. Rachel and Jesse were helping me so much they don't even realize it. They were giving me a home and the family that I desperately needed. Not only that, but they were giving Audrey the family that she needed to grow up in this city. No matter how much they denied it, I just knew that they were going to be married sooner than they thought.

I love that Rachel is happier. Ever since she and Jesse broke up, I could tell there was something missing from her life. She had tried to fill that void with Finn, but I could tell that never really worked. Jesse and Rachel fit together like two puzzle pieces. They must have been together in a past life or something, because when they first got together, they picked up as if they had been best friends for years. If a stranger had seen them together on the street now, they would think that they had been together for years as apposed to just a couple weeks.

The way they handled Audrey together makes me look forward to the years when they have their own child. Honestly, it will be their own little prodigy. Doubly talented and gorgeous. But naturally they would name it after me!

This divorce is quite possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't have to act like I love someone anymore. I can act like myself, not someone everyone wants me to be. I can be the father that I want to be. My life could honestly not be any better. I mean yes, I am hurt that Ethan cheated on me and didn't want Audrey, but at the same time, neither of us really loved the other anymore.

" Daddy? "

" Yes sweet pea? "

" I wanna puppy. " she said with all seriousness.

At first I just laughed at her. Then I saw that she literally serious.

" Darlin' you will have to go ask your Uncle Jesse. " I said turning back to my laptop.

I watched as she stumbled out of the room and headed towards the kitchen where Jesse and Rachel were getting ready to leave.

This ought to be interesting.

**~:~:~:~:**

**Nobody in particular's POV**

Audrey made her way to the kitchen where she saw her Auntie and Uncle.

" UNTLE HESSIE! "

" What's up Buttercup? " Jesse asked making everyone in the room smile.

" Daddy towld me to ask you if I couwld have a puppy. " she stated.

" Well we will have to wait and see if we can get one in out new house. " Jesse said picking her up to hug her.

" Otay. I Wuv woo Untle Hessie and Awntie Way. " she said kissing them both good bye.

" We love you to sweet heart. "

**~:~:~:~:**

**A/N: So guys what did you think about my first solo chapter? I personally enjoyed the challenge of writing it. I hope you guys love it to. Leave me your thoughts in a review! I would love to hear your thoughts. Just so you know, I might be more inclined to update faster if I get some reviews!**

**Love you guys!**

**Cathryn**


	17. Chapter 14

Author's note.

Well guys, I am terribly sorry for the late update. I know I promised one thing and delivered another but I have a good reason. Not only has highschool been a complete and total nightmare, but I have had a bunch of drama going on, and not to mention the dreaded writer's block. I was at dance the other night and was doing a double pirouette and I had forgotted to take my socks off before. Big mistake on my part. I didn't stopp all the way and before I knew it I was headed for the floor. So I braced my fall with my right hand ( which is my dominate hand ) and I sprained my wrist. But I love you guys so much that I typed all of this with one hand. It is the least I could do for making you wait so long. Thank you for sticking with my and my crippled self lol. Reviews mean the world to me.

" I have never, EVER, been so embarrassed in my life Jesse! " Rachel vented climbing into the cab after practice.

" Rach, everything will be alright I promise it is okay. " he said pulling her to his side.

" No it won't. And the nerve of that girl. Telling me I have gained weight and that is why I can't fit into my costume any more! "

" Rachel, I promise you that you still look as beautiful as the day I met you. "

" So now you are agreeing with her?! Have I really gotten fat? "

Jesse didn't know how to answer a question like that. So he took the safe road and just hugged her and kept quiet.

" Personally, I think it is like what happened with Sammie Rickman in the production of Mary Poppins the school put on my freshman year. " Rachel said matter of factly.

" What happened with that whole situation? "

" Well Sammie was actually pretty talented. She had long black hair and emerald green eyes, so you know she was gorgeous. Well Tanya Harger decided she had deserved the roll of Mary more than Sammie did, so she would sneak into the costume room during rehearsal when everyone was preoccupied and would slowly take the seams of the Sammie's costumes in. Slowly it drove Sammie to quitting because she thought she had gotten fatter each week, so Tanya got what she wanted. "

" What happened to Sammie? "

" She drove herself into anorexia because she refused to eat. She ended up moving after her 4 months in rehab were done. After that, I don't know. "

Jesse couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" If I think that you start starving yourself, I will personally handle the situation. " he said grabbing her hand and walking.

" I am going to weigh myself tonight and if I think I have gained weight, I will start watching what I eat. " she said.

" I don't care if you were 320 pounds and ugly, as long as you still love me and had your voice I would love you forever. " he promised.

" I see how you are St. James, you just want me for my voice. "

" I live to hear you singing to me darling. If you ever lost your voice, I would die. " he joked with her.

When they got back to his place, they were shocked to find Santana sitting in the living room chatting idly with Kurt.

" Nice place St. James. "

~:~:~:~:

A/N: So I know this chapter is really short guys, but I tried to get atleast one chapter up for you. Thanks for sticking with me.

Love,

Cathryn


	18. Chapter 15

Well guys, here is another chapter. I hope that ya'll enjoy it. I just had to get a chapter out for you. I hope you like it.

I own nothing. Well except my few ideas!

Love you guys!

Jesse's Pov:

What is she doing here?! I never invited her and I know that she loves making Rachel's life a living hell, so she has to leave. Maybe if I just tell Rach-

" San! What are you doing here? I missed you so much. " Rachel said walking to the couch.

" School is out for break. Louisville only stays open for so long. I heard about your casting from Kurt here and thought I would drop in. Looks like you are doing pretty well for yourself. " she replied eyeing me up and down.

" So St. James, what did you have to do to get to back with your sorry ass? " she asked, crossing her arms and walking to stand in front of me.

" So glad you see you haven't changed since we last saw eachother Satan. To answer your question, I didn't really have to do anything other than apologize. " I said smiling at Rachel.

" Uh huh, well that may be all it took for _her_ to trust you, but it is going to be a whole lot harder for Kurt and I to. " she glared.

" Well I am pretty sure that Kurt is quite fine with me. Other than that, I don't see any reason to worry about old friends liking me. "

Rachel's Pov:

Great just what I needed. I know that Santana has changed, but I forgot to mention that to Jess. And now they're havng a freakin' stare down. Why do these things happen to me?

" Yeah Jesse, Santana and I got close after you left. Santana, sit down everything between Jesse and I are doing great. As for Kurt, he and Jesse get along great. Audrey loves her Untle Hessie. " I said smiling at everyone.

I think that relaxed everyone. After my little speech, Santana went to talk to Kurt while Jesse and I walked into the kitchen.

" Well that was amusing. " Jesse said.

" You aren't mad at me are you? "

" I guess not. But I can think of several ways you can make it up to me later. " he said smirking at me.

" You are incorageable. "

" Only for you sweetness. " he said proving it with a kiss.

As per usual, we got caught up in the moment. Well we did until a little voice was heard.

" Untle Hessie, twit kissing Auntie Way. Its suppor time and I is huntwe. " Audrey said seriously.

" Okay baby girl. What do you want to eat? " Jesse asked picking up the giggling bundle of hyperness.

" Mat and Cheese! " she shouted.

Jesse smiled at her, and nodding, set her down to start cooking. Before I knew it, he was grabbing all sorts of ingredients and boiling noodles.

" It's my grandmother's recipie. She taught me how to make it. It is one of the only things that I can cook without it being written down. " he said stirring the noodles.

" Is there anything I can do? "

" Cut up the butter? "

I did what was asked. I could get used to this. Cooking with him and going to bed with him every night. I am so lucky that I have him.

A/N: Well guys, what did you think? I know it was shorter. My hand still hurts to work with so it is hard for me to type. I am so glad that ya'll have stuck with me. Love ya'll!

Cathryn


End file.
